


Always in My Way

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can I request a Daryl x reader where they get on each other’s nerves, he’s constantly calling her ‘kid’ even though she’s a year or two older than him, and everything eventually leads to angsty smut? Season 1 Era at the camp.Summary: Daryl has a thing for the reader but won’t admit it. He is always putting her down and calling her ‘kid’ even though the reader is only a year younger than him. They can’t seem to escape each other and are always assigned night duty together. One night during night duty Daryl finally makes his move and shows the reader just how much he wants her.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon & You, Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Always in My Way

There you were again. The bane of his existence ever since the group had found you and let you in. He couldn’t stand the way you made him feel when you around him. Yet somehow you two were always assigned guard duty on the same nights.

He sauntered over to you, his crossbow on secured on his shoulder.

“Y/N,” he said with a slight sneer as he acknowledged your presence quickly before climbing up on top of the camper and claiming that position for himself.

“Daryl,” you said, rolling your eyes a little as you watched him swiftly disappear up to the top of the camper, yet again avoiding you.

Ever since you had found this group everyone had been nothing but nice to you, except the redneck named Daryl Dixon. His brother Merle was “nice” to you in that way where he couldn’t stop talking about your ass. But at least he wasn’t as hostile to you as his younger brother seemed to be.

You sighed and settled in for a long night of silence between the two of you. You sat down on the lawn chair that was sitting in front of the camper, putting your knife in your lap as you peered out vigilantly keeping watch against those undead assholes.

An hour had passed, and your eyes started to drupe. You jolted awake and to attention as your head snapped forward. You looked around the dark meadow in front of you and rubbed your forehead with frustration at how long you still had to go before you were relieved. You all kept watch in four-hour shifts, which meant you still had three more hours of this misery.

You looked up at Daryl who was on his own lawn chair, looking out into the field. His demeanor gave no clue that he was at all bored or tired. Of course. This man seemed to be the perfect soldier.

“Don’t you ever get bored?” you asked, calling up to him with slight annoyance in your voice.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have signed on for protection detail then, kid,” he said, huffing and looking over at you as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

You watched the smoke plume push out into the night air with envy.

“I don’t suppose you’d want to offer a girl one?” you asked, looking up at him with guarded hope.

He looked down at you, looking you over for a moment as he deliberated.

He shrugged at you looking back at the field as he took another drag before saying, “I suppose. If it’ll keep ya awake, kid.”

You rolled your eyes a little but got up anyway. He always called you kid, and it drove you insane, especially since you two were practically the same age. You tucked your knife into your holster and walked over to the ladder that led to the top of the roof. You climbed it slowly and steadily, walking up onto the camper’s top. You timidly walked over to Daryl and sat down beside his chair on the top of the camper and dangled your legs off the side.

You looked over at him and held out your hand. He grimaced a little but grabbed the pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket and handed you one along with his lighter.

“Don’t lose that,” he growled, watching you carefully as you light your cigarette with his silver Zippo.

You rolled your eyes as you lit your cigarette and inhaled it. You exhaled and handed his Zippo quickly back to him.

“Of course, here,” you said, not making eye contact with him as you handed it back.

He swiftly grabbed it and put it possessively back in his shirt pocket along with his pack.

After a few drags you looked over at him and said in a sincere voice, “Thanks.”

He huffed a little, but nodded, looking back at you and replying, “No problem.”

You two smoked your cigarettes in silence, looking out into the darkness waiting for the monsters to come.

“I never thought it’d be like this,” you admitted taking a long drag as you looked at the world in front of you with disdain.

Daryl looked over at you and huffed, taking another drag of his cigarette before responding.

“Shit. The way I see it the world hasn’t really changed much at all,” he said, looking stoically ahead and into the dark.

You rolled your eyes, not surprised that he yet again disagreed with you.

You closed your eyes and took another drag, trying to enjoy the nicotine as it coursed through your body and forget about the unpleasant company.

“We’ve got company,” Daryl said, throwing his cigarette to the ground and quickly standing up, grabbing his crossbow.

You opened your eyes and snapped to attention. You quickly stood up, taking one more drag of your cigarette before throwing it down on the ground as you watch a group of 10-12 walkers stagger out of the woods to your right.

“Shit,” you said, quickly following Daryl as you both climbed down the ladder and ran into the field.

Daryl pushed his arm out and caused you to stop, running right into it.

He looked over at you with scolding, angry eyes.

“Follow my lead,” he growled with a commanding voice as he held you back.

You grimaced, anger in your veins, but you nodded in agreement knowing this wasn’t the time to argue with him.

He looked over at the small heard coming towards the two of you.

“Follow me. Back to back, alright?” he asked, looking over at you with serious question.

You unholstered your knife, gripping it with anticipation and nodded seriously back to him in agreement.

He nodded back, looking you over with something softer for a second, something like looked like worry before his face hardened again. He gestured to you with his finger and set out, running across the field towards the herd with his crossbow at the ready.

You held back a little as you promised and ran behind him, gripping your knife and getting ready for the fight to come.

Daryl ran up near the heard and quickly shot the first two leading the group in the head. He turned his crossbow and shot two more to the left of those two.

You focused on the group to the right of you and rocked back and forth on your heels as you waited for permission to lunge at these undead assholes.

You looked over at Daryl who was running up to retrieve his arrows, distracted for a moment on his own task. You took that opportunity to run after the walkers in front of you full bore. You ran up, jumping into the air and driving your knife down into its skull.

You smiled to yourself with satisfaction, pausing for a second too long to gloat to yourself when another walker grabbed you from behind. You quickly stabbed the two walkers beside it that were chomping away for your flesh and then tried to focus on raising your knife to the walker’s head who had you in its grip. You grunted and struggled to break free as it desperately chomped away towards your neck.

You had your knife nearly raised high enough when an arrow pierced into its head and it fell limp behind you. You quickly swiveled around. Daryl did the same as you two stood back to back with the last four walkers. You took out one with an easy slam into its temple and Daryl shot an arrow into one on his side. You worked together. You lunged forward and stabbed the third walker in the chin, forcing it up into its brain. You turned around and watched Daryl quickly grab his knife from his holster and angrily walk up to the last walker and stab it in the head.

Blood shot out everywhere as he ripped the knife from its skull a look of pure anger on his face as he watched the last walker fall.

He was panting with adrenaline, looking around at the dead hoard, making sure they were all truly dead before his angry eyes came back to yours.

“What the fuck was that?” he asked, throwing his arm out toward you angrily with the knife still in his grip.

“What?” you asked, walking over to pull out the arrows from some of the walkers.

“What,” he repeated you, scoffing with sarcastic anger as he watched you retrieve his arrows and bring them back to him.

You looked up at him with innocent eyes as you handed him his arrows.

He quickly swiped them from your hand into his own and leaned forward, ghosting his face with yours.

“You know what I mean. I told you to stay back!” he growled, getting even further in your face as his blood boiled at your disobedience.

“Well, it looked like you had your hands full! I was just trying to-”

“Tryin’ to what, kid? Get yourself killed?!” he yelled, that slight worry dropping back into his angry eyes as he threw his hand up in the air again.

Your own anger started to build and you shouted back at him, leaning into him as he had done to you.

“You know I’m not a fucking ‘kid.’ I mean Jesus, Daryl! I am only a year younger than you! So, you can stop this macho one-man show you have going on. We get it. You are the angry loner who hates everyone. Except you can’t seem to stop protecting them!” you said with a sarcastic huff of your own now as you stepped back and looked him over with pity.

“Maybe if you would admit what this truly means to you…What *we* truly mean to you, you’d like your life just a little bit more…” you said and turned to walk back toward the camper, holstering your bloody knife at your side as you turned and walked away.

Daryl growled deep in his throat, watching you walked back toward the camp with obligation towards the people and the place you had all carved out as your own.

He through his crossbow around his shoulder and reluctantly followed you back.

Truth was, you were right. It scared the shit out of him to be responsible for so many people. He had always just had himself to take care of. But what scared him more was the way he felt about you.

His anger masked a hard yearning for you that caused an ache inside him like he had never felt before. He couldn’t even think of that right now. He had to focus on his survival. So, somewhere along the way, his lust for you turned into hatred. Some would say this was a defense mechanism. He just knew it helped keep him focused on the mission of staying alive and helped keep himself from doing something stupid like falling for you.

That didn’t help him at night though when the world was quiet and he was alone all night with his thoughts of you. He imagined what it would feel like to kiss you and touch your body. He imagined what it was like to have you on top of him, kissing him as you caressed his body, loving on him like he truly wanted you to.

These fantasies began to take over all of his night hours, which is why he had switched to night shifts recently. Yet here you were night after night with him. He couldn’t escape you. And the worst part was that deep down inside him he didn’t want to… and that scared the shit out of him.

He knew how to take care of himself.

He had no clue how to take care of you.

You were so headstrong. So smart and caring. He didn’t know how he could ever be like you. And he definitely didn’t think you would ever want a man like him.

He did respect you though. The way he had spoken to you over the past few months, most would have walked away. But you came back day after day, fighting him inch for inch. It kind of made him like you all the more. You weren’t afraid of him like everyone else. He loved that.

You walked back to the camper and sat confidently in your lawn chair, watching as Daryl walked up to you.

He stood over your chair, looking down at you dominantly as he glared you down, gripping the strap of his crossbow tightly as he did.

You looked up at him, crossing your arms in defiance and held his glare waiting for another condescending tongue lashing.

After a good minute of this stare down, he finally licked lips and nodded, looking down at the ground with soft defeat.

“Good job out there,” he said, taking a deep breath before bringing his eyes back to yours.

You huffed in surprise and smiled, nodding back to him before replying, “Thank you.”

Daryl looked you over for another moment, with contemplation in his eyes, and then walked off back to his post on top of the camper.

The rest of the shift was quiet, each of you looking over each other here and there with curiosity at your sudden stalemate.

Daryl looked down at you every once in a while, thinking about the words you had said to him. He looked down at you and then back at the camp full of innocent, sleeping people in their tents.

Was this really who he was? Did you really think that he could be that man? And if so, could he be that man?

He looked over at you with a soft, small smile to himself at that thought.

Could he really be the man you said he could be?

He lit another cigarette and smoked it slowly, looking out into the darkness for more signs of threats.

He looked over at the hoard you two had killed and then back at you again, reminding himself of the world they lived in. Reminding himself again why he wasn’t allowed to let you in in that way.

You were watching the view in front of you diligently, trying to avoid his glare and stay on point. You couldn’t help the swirl of emotions you felt run through you when he was next to you.

You glanced up at him after a while, wondering why he had let it go tonight. He never had before.

You locked curious eyes with his until he cleared his throat and looked away again, trying to focus on the job.

The rest of the shift was uneventful. After a few hours, Dale and Andrea came and relieved you two.

You walked over to the camper just as Daryl was climbing down. He jumped down, his feet hitting the gravel at the same time before spinning around. He was startled by your sudden presence and your close proximity.

“What?!” he muttered angrily, taking a defensive step back.

You stepped back and raised your arms in surrender.

“No-Nothing. I just wanted to say thanks for today,” you said, trying to reach out an olive branch in hopes of breaking his cold demeanor toward you.

Instead, all this seemed to do was piss him off more.

“Yeah? Thanks?” Daryl growled walking into you and getting in your face.

He looked you over with anger at the thought of you getting hurt.

“Ya know, maybe ya shouldn’t be doin’ this anymore, kid. You might get yourself killed,” he said with even more anger as he walked past you slightly bumping your shoulder.

You turned and stormed after him until you two were all the way at the edge of the camp at his tent, which meandered away from the others a little ways.

“Hey!” you whispered to him loudly, stomping quickly after him.

He turned and looked at you, never stopping his quick stride away from you.

“Go home, Y/N,” he said, turning his eyes back toward his tent, hoping to retreat into it and away from all you made him feel.

You caught up to him as he reached his tent door.

“No!” you said, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around back to face you.

“What. Do ya like to be yelled at? Go home!” he shouted in a whisper as to not wake anyone else up.

“No,” you said, folding your arms and looking at him harshly, standing your ground.

“Tell me what the fuck I ever did to you to make you hate me so much? All I’ve ever tried to do is help,” you said, gritting it through your teeth.

You were so sick of him treating you like crap for no apparent reason. So, it was time to ask him what it was.

“That’s the problem, Y/N,” Daryl said, getting in your face again.

“I don’t need your help or anyone else’s!” he shouted slightly, his blood boiling at the confusion you brought to his body and mind.

“I didn’t say you did!” you shouted slightly back, trying to keep your voice hushed as possible.

Daryl walked into you, his body inches from yours as he leaned his face intimidatingly over into yours.

“So, then why are you always in my way?” he growled, angrier than you had ever seen him.

You put your hands on your hips and leaned your own face into his, not backing down an inch.

“What are you gonna do about it?” you taunted, feeling your adrenaline spiking in that tense stalemate of a moment.

He huffed and looked away in angry contemplation for a moment.

He snapped his eyes back into yours and before you knew what was happening, he grabbed your face and pushed his lips to yours giving you a harsh kiss.

It was so hard you thought for a second that he had bit your lip, but it was just the intense suction hold he had on your bottom lip.

You gasped, looking over at him in pure confused, surprise. His glare never left your eyes as pulled his lips slowly back off of yours but kept his tight hold on either side of your head.

“What-What was that?” you asked, slightly breathless as you stared over at him in shock.

“No. No more nagging questions, Y/N,” he said and pushed his lips back to yours harshly again.

You whimpered a little in happy surprise as you felt his lips suck slowly on your bottom lip a few times and then your top lip. You willingly parted your lips for him, which made him smile just a little before he focused on your lips and pushed his tongue deep inside your mouth.

He grabbed your tongue around his, growling dominantly into your mouth as he began to swirl it roughly around his. At the same time, he moved his hands behind you and wrapped your body into his until your cores were pressed harshly together.

His tongue sped on with pure urgency, rolling around yours hungrily. It was admittedly the hungriest kiss you had ever received.

You groaned with confused anger for a second as your mind tried to understand what was happening.

You stepped back a little and put a few inches in between your bodies, just enough to run your hands up to his shoulders and push him backward, pulling his lips quickly from yours.

He looked over at you with angry eyes.

“What now?!” he nearly shouted, so angry at the feeling of your lips being ripped away from his.

“What do you want from me, Daryl?” you asked, completely confused by his new actions.

Yet, you couldn’t deny the adrenaline that was rushing through your body for him.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he growled, pushing his lips to yours for another harsh, hungry kiss.

He leaned back and looked over at you with hard determination, silently saying everything you needed to know with just a look.

“I wanna hear you say it,” you said with a playful smile as you leaned back in his arms and away from his lips.

His jaw tightened and he clenched his mouth shut at your words. He looked over at you with dangerous eyes, as if any second he could turn on you again. He was like a wild animal and wilder than you had ever seen him before.

He dropped his arms around you and his hand came up and gripped your neck. He walked you both backwards until your back was nearly against the doorway of his tent.

He glared you down, looking you over for any signs that you were afraid of his rough touch.

He saw none, only curious desire.

He looked down and watched your chest heave up and down, feeling your heart racing for him as he watched your clothed breasts rise and fall with anticipation.

He cracked his neck back and forth, closing his eyes and taking a breath of courage. He opened his eyes and glared you down.

“I want to fuck that body of yours, so hard, until you scream my name,” he growled, his eyes fixated on your body as he let his hand slowly run down your sternum to your breasts.

“I want you to finally understand just who’s in charge here,” he said, cupping your breast roughly as he let himself give in to his carnal desires.

You smirked a little to yourself and ran your hand down to his clothed cock, rubbing your hand harshly up and down it.

“Yeah? And who’s in charge here?” you asked, biting your lip and laughing a bit when your actions forced his hard eyes back to yours.

He grabbed your wrist and pulled it off his cock in one quick movement.

“Well, this could be fun,” you said with a twinkle in your eye.

Daryl watched you turn around and lean up to unzip the door of his tent. He watched your ass as you struggled with the zipper and then dipped down to unzip it to the ground.

Daryl then watched you walk inside and turn around to look at him.

You smiled that beautiful smile of yours and quickly pulled off your tank top, leaving you only in your jean shorts and black bra.

He stood there frozen for a second as he watched you undress for him.

“Come on now, Dixon. Don’t fall short on me now,” you said with a smirk as you beckoned him inside with the push and pull of your finger.

His eyes met yours again and he growled with annoyed anger when he realized you were prodding him again. He walked inside, quickly turning to zip the tent back up before turning around and walking straight into you.

His left hand wrapped around your waist and his right hand cupped the side of your face.

“Sure, are a fast one, aren’t ya, Y/N?” he said, looking down at your heaving breasts inside your bra.

“For the right guy,” you said running your hands down to his belt, your eyes never leaving his as you boldly unbuckled it.

You saw a small smile creep up to the corner of his mouth at your reply and you smiled sweetly back at him. You unbuckled his belts and let the two straps of leather fall open and gravitate towards the ground.

You dropped your arms, letting them dangle toward the ground as well. You looked up into his eyes, searching them for a moment as his thumb ran back and forth across your cheek.

“Daryl?” you asked, looking up at him vulnerably for a moment.

“Yeah?” he asked, looking down at your lips with hungry impatience again.

He couldn’t wait to taste them again.

You smiled at how much he obviously wanted you and decided to leave your question for later.

You shook your head.

“Never mind. Kiss me again?” you asked, leaning your lips up towards him again and closing your eyes.

He looked up at you and allowed himself a soft smile at the sight before nodding and pushing his lips back to yours.

You moaned happily as you felt his tongue lick your lower lip and then push its way into your mouth. He found your tongue and began to quickly swirl it around as fast and deep as he could, devouring your mouth with his starving kiss.

You ran your hands behind him to rest on his lower back as you swirled your tongue eagerly around his, matching him lap for lap with enthusiasm. You let him control you like you knew he needed and sighed happily when his lips left yours and slammed down onto the side of your neck.

“Oh, yeah…” you moaned in surprised bliss at the feeling of his lips suctioning against your skin.

Your fingertips dug a little harder into his clothed back as you leaned up further into his lips.

He chuckled a little, suctioning harder on the spot you seemed to like the most before peppering your neck with harsh kisses.

His lips kissed their way up to your ear.

“I kinda like hearin’ ya agree with me for once, Y/N,” he said and slowly swirled his tongue around just underneath your ear a few times.

“Oh, Daryl…” you whispered, completely losing all common sense at the feeling of his tongue exploring you.

After you moaned out his name, he quickly ran his arms down and wrapped you tightly into his body again, suctioning your sweet spot harshly as he held you into him.

He growled like the wild animal he was as he slammed your cores together, slowly running his hips up and down yours as hard as he could as he worked on your neck.

“Oh, God!” you whimpered loudly, holding onto him for dear life as he took control of you like no one else ever had before.

He chuckled to himself into your neck, kissing it roughly a few more times before leaning back and locking eyes with yours again.

You looked up into his eyes with a hazy look of surrender, your lips raw from his kiss.

He brought his finger up to your lips and roughly ran it back and forth against your bottom lip, causing you to part your lips and lean up toward him again.

“Maybe that’s all ya need…Some on to show ya what ya need,” he growled, looking you over with strategic determination.

“And what is it you think I need, Dixon?” you asked, tilting your head and looking curiously up into his eyes.

“Me,” he said and quickly pushed his lips back to yours.

You moaned in surprised happiness as he lunged forward, grabbed your face, and pushed his lips back to yours.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and lunged forward into him in return as he pushed his tongue into your mouth.

He moaned happily and caught you as you lunged fully into him for the first time. He swirled his tongue around yours swiftly and deeply, sinking everything he had into it.

It created a buzz inside you that you had long since forgotten. You ran your hands up into his hair and began to massage it as your tongues danced together in perfect hungry harmony.

His hands roamed up and down your back a few times before he boldly ran them down to your ass. He groaned a little as he cupped it, his tongue stopping as he hit his core into yours again. He looked over at you when he did this and noticed the look of need in your eyes.

He groaned to himself at the sight and the feeling of you wanting him and pulled his lips from yours.

He stared you down as his hands came to the button of your jean shorts. He popped them open and unzipped them.

You bit your lip a little as you felt him push them to the ground. You kicked out of your boots and shorts, kicking them behind you. You reached over and unbuttoned his jeans, following his lead. You unzipped them and stepped back a little.

He reached down and pushed them down to the ground and stood back up.

You looked down and saw his huge cock pop up to his stomach.

Your eyes widened at the size.

He smirked a little, tossing his hair to the side with a cocky grin at your reaction as he kicked out of his boots and jeans.

He gripped his cock as he glared you down, more confident by the second as he watched you getting ready to have all of him.

“Come here,” he said, his glare only intensifying as he thought of all the ways he wanted to love that beautiful body of yours down.

You obeyed and walked over to him, resting your hands lightly on either side of his chest.

He looked down at the flannel shirt he was still wearing and then back up at you. 

“Take it off,” he growled, setting his feet sturdily apart as he puffed his chest out.

You smirked a little at his sudden gain of confidence and brought your fingers to the first button of his shirt. You slowly started to unbutton it, looking down at his chest as it was revealed one button at a time.

When you were done you pushed your hands slowly up his barrel stomach to his chest, pushing the shirt off of him one shoulder at a time. He dropped his arms and let you push it off of him, smiling to himself as he watched the look of hunger in your eyes only increase at the sight of him now fully free to you.

You looked down at his cock, which throbbed between your bodies and then back up at him with faux innocent eyes.

“So. What now, Dixon?” you asked, running your hand down to softly run up and down his stomach.

He gripped your shoulders and shook you a few times, digging his fingertips into your skin hard enough that you knew there would be bruising because of it.

He ran his hands around to your back and unbuttoned your bra, slowly pulling the straps down from each shoulder until it fell on the floor in front of you. He stood there mesmerized by your beautiful breasts for a few moments, his cock twitching a little at the sight. His eyes ran down to your panties, noticing the pool of wetness at the center.

“Now…” he started, grabbing your hips and rubbing his fingers up and down your hip bones with rough intent as he thought about how good it would feel to be inside you.

“Now, I’m gonna show ya how to obey me like ya should,” he said, bringing his hand down to slowly run up and down your pussy, outside your panties, internally groaning as he felt you get instantly wetter at his touch.

“Oh…” you whimpered at his touch, leaning your body instinctively up into his as he slowly rubbed your pussy up and down.

“Yeah, ya like that?” he asked, locking eyes with yours again as he slowly petted your sweet spot up and down.

You nodded, licking your lips as you looked up at him with pure obedient desire.

“Say it,” he said, stopping his hand and waiting for you to tell him how much you wanted him.

You smiled knowingly over at him, secretly loving this dominant side of him.

“Mmm…I love when you touch me, Daryl. Please don’t stop…” you said, looking longingly int his eyes as you stood there in all your naked glory.

He smirked to himself and focused on your pussy again, watching his hand as it slowly slid up and down you again at your behest.

“You’re so wet for me, huh?” he asked, bringing his cocky eyes back to yours as he played with your sweet spot.

“Yes,” you said biting your lip and nodded, unsure of what was happening. You just knew whatever it was you wanted it more than you had ever imagined before.

“That’s right, Y/N. I want to hear those lips doin’ nothin’ but calling out to me from now on,” he growled, bringing his hands up your back and pulling your body back into his.

He looked you over as you stared over at him in blissful awe.

“Why don’t ya lay down,” he said, gesturing towards his open sleeping bag on the floor beneath your feet.

You looked over at it and nodded, feeling a rush of anxiety run through you as you walked over and laid down.

“Here,” he said, reaching down and grabbing his shirt from the floor.

He walked it over to you and placed it behind your head.

You nestled into it until you were comfortable and smiled gratefully up at him.

You ran your hands down and pulled your panties off, placing them beside you on the ground. You laid there in all your naked glory, suddenly self-conscious as you felt his eyes roaming every inch of you. His eyes ran down to your pussy and he licked his lips, looking up into your eyes with pure intent now in his.

He kneeled down and crawled in between your legs, digging his knees underneath both of your thighs as he scooted into position. He was looking your body up and down with pure desire as he did so.

His eyes finally locked with yours and he noticed the look of insecurity in your eyes as his eyes roamed every inch of you.

He nudged his nose up into yours, looking down into your eyes with honest sincerity.

“You’re beautiful, Y/N. Nothin’s gonna change that,” he said, looking you over with something that looked like love to you before he pushed his lips back to yours.

“You really think so?” you asked looking up at him in pure awe again.

He was starting to fall in love with that look you were giving him, against all his better judgment.

“Yeah, I really think so,” he said, nuzzling your nose with his own around and around. He closed his eyes as he did so, wanting to remember every single sensation of having you in his arms.

You smiled to yourself at the sight and ran your hands up into his hair, gripping it softly as you got used to being intimate with the man you had thought hated you for so long.

He growled, pushing his head into your neck and devouring it with his lips, hungrier than before as he sank his naked body onto yours.

The weight of his body on yours combined with his tongue on your neck created the most amazing feeling that everything other than the two of you drifted out of your mind.

You ran your hands down to his back, running your fingertips up and down it while he worked on your neck.

Your fingers traced down his back and over the scars on his back. You traced them lovingly with your fingertips, silently wondering who had hurt him. He tensed up when you touched them, harshly kissing your neck again, this time was slight anger.

“Oh!” you cried out as the feeling as your body instinctually leaned up into his.

He growled again at your response and repeated his actions, this time sucking on your neck slow and hard, marking you as his.

“Yes! Daryl?!” you cried out, closing your eyes in confused bliss as he marked you so damn hard and good.

“Mmm…yeah, moan my name, Y/N…” he groaned into your ear as he shifted his body to allow his fingers to come down to your pussy.

He pushed and pulled his fingers slowly up and down it, groaning to himself at how wet you already were for him. He pushed his index and middle finger inside you, pushing them up harshly into you as he tested your waters.

You gasped in surprise, running up to grip his shoulders as you contracted over his fingers.

He leaned back and repeated his actions, pulling his fingers out of you and shoving them back inside with his eyes locked on yours now.

You gasped again, your mouth agape at the feeling as you stared up at him with confused awe in your eyes.

“Shit, girl…You ain’t seen nothin’ yet,” he said in his low, gravel voice, smirking at the look on your face as he slowly started to finger you, deeply.

“I gotta loosen ya up a bit for me,” he said, sticking his fingers back into your hilt again.

“Fuck!” you whimpered, looking up at him with begging eyes.

“Please, Daryl…” you whimpered again, stroking the sides of his neck.

“What?” he asked with a smirk, pulling his fingers out of you and bringing them to his lips.

He slowly sucked them down, his eyes never leaving yours as he taunted you.

“Please!” you whimpered again, rocking your hips up and down into him.

He nodded, smiling to himself for a moment at his victory over you and adjusted further to the side. He grabbed his cock and brought the tip up to your pussy, slowly running up and down it a few times.

You groaned softly in frustration, gripping harder into his hair as you waited for him to push himself inside you.

He pushed his tip into your entrance, holding it there as he shifted back over you again. He pushed his forearms down onto either side of your head. He dropped his boy’s weight onto you as he simultaneously pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out happily, gripping his hair harshly as you felt his big cock pushing into you.

“Oh, God!” you groaned looking up at him pure awe as he filled you so good and so deep.

“You alright?” he asked, looking at you with concern as he held himself into your hilt.

You nodded.

“Yeah, just go slow at first,” you said, looking up at him as if he were the only thing in the world you wanted right now.

He nodded and slowly started to push his cock in and out of you.

He growled glaring you down as he tried to stay at his slow pace for you. You felt fucking amazing and stretching you out just made him want to cut loose. But he wanted to make you feel good too.

He started to hit your spot just right and run his core up and down yours with just the right amount of pressure.

“Oh! Yeah!” you cried out, arching your body quickly up into his in response.

He memorized his actions and continued to harshly and slowly fuck you the way you liked it.

“Oh, Daryl, that feels so good,” you said, looking up at him with pure bliss as you started to rock your hips up and down with his rhythm.

You were getting wetter with each hit, causing Daryl to slightly speed up a little.

“You feel so fucking good,” Daryl groaned, losing his composure as he started to give way to his desires.

“Yes! Please don’t stop!” you cried out, increasing your rhythm with his.

He was hitting into you just perfectly making you feel better and better with each hit. He no longer hurt inside of you. You were so wet and ready for him. He began to slide in and out of you with more ease.

You wrapped your legs around his body as he started to fuck you with more fervor. You hit back just as hard and your united rhythm sped up together.

“Oh, fuck!?” he groaned loudly as he felt you fucking him back with just as much excitement.

He slammed into you with pure intent as his hot breath hit your ear with every hit.

“Oh! Oh! Daryl! Right there! Harder!” you cried out as you felt yourself climbing to an amazing high, clinging onto his body for dear life as he fucked you so good.

He groaned again at your words and behest and gave you all he had, fucking you as hard as he could into the ground underneath you until you came all over his cock.

“Oh!! Fuck?!!” you cried out in pure pleasure, completely leaving the world behind you as you hit the most amazing orgasm all over his cock.

“Yes!!” you cried out again as you convulsed and spasmed happily, contracting rapidly over his cock.

“Fuck! Y/N!?!” Daryl growled loudly and almost angrily at the feeling, speeding up his cock as fast as it could go. He pumped his cock in and out of your rapid out of your convulsing pussy, jackhammering into you hilt until he came deep inside you.

“Ahh!… Fuck, Y/N!!…” he cried out and moaned as he felt himself cum so hard inside you.

“Mmmm…” you moaned happily to yourself, running your fingers up into his hair to gently massage his hair.

You kept your legs pressed deep into the sides of his body as he slowly hit in and out of you a few more times, enjoying his high and the feeling of being inside you.

He gave you one last hard thrust, grunting into your ear as he did before pulling out of you.

He kissed your neck harshly a few times, growling gratefully into it as he did.

You moaned softly at the feeling of him marking his territory.

You ran your hand down to his neck and stroked it lovingly at his actions, pushing his lips further into your neck at the same time.

He chuckled at this and obliged, suctioning harder than before onto it and leaving another mark.

He kissed you a few more times and pulled his head back, looking at the different colored red marks around your neck.

He brought his index finger to them and lightly traced his marks, smiling a little himself at the sight.

You sighed and turned your head further to the side to allow him to caress your neck with his soft kisses, dropping your legs to the mattress as you allowed the sweet bliss to buzz through you.

“Daryl?” you asked, completely putty in his hands at this point.

“What, sweetheart?” he asked, smiling to himself at the look in your eyes as he leaned back to peer into them.

You smiled shyly at his words and the way he was intensively looking at you.

You batted your eyes a few times and looked back up into his eyes, forcing your words out of your mouth.

“What does this mean?” you asked, staring innocently and curiously up at him while you softly massaged his hair.

“What do you want it to mean?” Daryl asked, tilting his head and looking back at you with the same sincere honesty in his eyes; his walls completely crumbling for the first time.

You looked up at him and shrugged watching your hands run up and down his muscular arms.

“Maybe…something?” you asked, looking timidly up at him after a few seconds.

He smiled the sweetest smile you had ever seen on his lips at your words. He nodded, kissing your lips again fully before leaning back a little to answer you.

“Maybe, something?” he asked, as if to himself as he thought it over and caressed your cheek with his thumb.

“Ya really want someone like me, Y/N?” he asked, gulping down his fear at the thought.

You smiled up at him and nodded, running your hand up to tuck the hair that was in his eyes behind his ear.

“Yeah…I really do,” you said, looking up at him with nothing but loving sincerity.

You both looked deep into each other’s eyes for another moment or two before he moaned happily and pushed his lips back to yours. He pushed his tongue back deep inside your mouth, devouring it with his own again. When he was done, he pulled his tongue out of your mouth, pushing his lips to yours a few times before locking eyes with yours again.

“I’m gonna take such good care of ya, Y/N…I promise,” he said, looking down into your eyes with sincerity as he finally allowed himself to feel all of the things he did about you in that moment.

The way he was looking at you was like you were precious. It was the first time he truly let you know what he felt for you, even if it was just in a look.

“I can’t wait,” you said, placing your hand on the side of his face and staring lovingly up at him.

“Kiss me again?” you asked with innocent, wanting eyes.

He smiled at your behest and nodded, nuzzling his nose up into yours and around it lightly a few times before ghosting his lips with yours.

“As you wish,” he said, smiling to himself for a second at the sight of you falling for him and then pushed his lips back to yours…


End file.
